


Everything You Have

by Llama1412



Series: Don't Cry For Me, Temeria [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Roche notices that Iorveth likes it when he comes inside the elf. And he’s always wanted to see Iorveth with a little more meat on his bones, a little more curve to his belly. So he asks Triss for a special potion.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: Don't Cry For Me, Temeria [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912225
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Everything You Have

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn for the Sugar and Spice Bingo prompt Omorashi/Watersports.

It started mostly innocent, honestly. Roche just wanted to see Iorveth with a healthy layer of fat. He wanted to see Iorveth rounder, healthier.

Then he’d noticed that Iorveth liked it when Roche came inside him. Liked it a  _ lot,  _ and begged for more. Iorveth wanted to be full, so very full and round and it gave Roche an idea.

Requesting the potion from Triss was possibly the most embarrassing thing he’d ever done, but he was pretty sure it would be worth it.

Besides, when Triss heard the purpose, she’d mentioned, faux casually, that Witchers came an awful lot. And that she wouldn’t mind seeing the results of her potion some time.

Roche would take her up on that, someday, let Iorveth get filled by Geralt, then him, then maybe Triss too, if she felt like casting the enchantment.

He shivered, cock twitching in his trousers. He was getting ahead of himself. First – first he had to find out if Iorveth liked it.

Geralt was available to babysit, and by the time Anais and Boussy actually let Roche leave after dropping them off, Iorveth was already home. Roche made a beeline for him immediately and whirled Iorveth around, kissing him fiercely and backing him up against the wall.

Iorveth grunted in surprise, but melted willingly into his kiss, winding fingers through his hair. He sucked hungrily at Iorveth’s tongue, bit down roughly on Iorveth’s lips, and Iorveth let him, sucking on Roche’s tongue in a way that drove him wild.

“What brought this on?” Iorveth asked, tugging him away by the hair.

Roche’s eyes wouldn’t open more than half-mast and his voice was gravely as he said, “I have something special for you.”

“Oh?” Iorveth cocked an eyebrow.

Roche bit his lip. “I think you’ll like if it’s a surprise.”

Iorveth tilted his head. “If it involves you inside me, then I’m on board.” As he spoke, Iorveth started pushing his hose down his legs until he could kick them aside. Then, with a smirk, he jumped onto Roche, wrapping his legs around Roche’s waist and his arms around Roche’s neck, bringing their lips together again.

Roche grunted in surprise, moving closer to press Iorveth into the wall. Iorveth leaned back against it and together, they reached down to angle Roche’s cock until he was sliding inside Iorveth’s already dripping cunt.

Iorveth threw his head back against the wall with a moan. “Fuck, you’re so hot inside me. Always so fucking hot,” Iorveth’s stomach flexed as he rocked his hips against Roche, grinding his clit against the base of Roche’s cock. 

“You like being full of me?” Roche murmured, sucking on Iorveth’s earlobe.

Iorveth whined, refusing to answer, but the way he clenched around Roche’s cock was answer enough.

“Would you love it if I filled you until you couldn’t take any more?” Roche asked, bringing one hand between them to thumb over Iorveth’s clit. “Would you like it if I filled you over and over and over again, until you’re round with it?”

Iorveth moaned, arching as his cunt pulsed around Roche and slick dripped down their thighs.

Roche gasped. Iorveth was so tight around him, clenching and squirming as if Iorveth’s only purpose was to milk him dry.

“I’m gonna–” he warned and Iorveth clenched his fingers in Roche’s hair.

“Yessss,” Iorveth hissed and then Roche was coming, cock twitching as he came and came and came. Iorveth wailed, hips driving down roughly against him and with what little of his brain remained, he ground his thumb against Iorveth’s clit  _ hard. _

Iorveth’s hand drifted over his low belly and even after specifically requesting this, Roche was amazed to see the skin swelling, rounding, making Iorveth’s ribs look less stark. Iorveth moaned wildly and came again, drenching Roche’s pelvis.

It took several minutes before they were able to speak. Not for lack of trying – but every time one of them moved, they both shuddered. Iorveth’s hand pressed against the bulge with a lustful whimper and Roche felt overcome all over again. 

* * *

Iorveth stroked his own stomach, feeling the way the skin curved around the bulge that showed how full he was. He shuddered, clenching around Vernon. He was full, full of Vernon, full of Vernon’s cum, so hot inside him that he could pretend he was round with life. 

“Vernon,” he moaned, marveling that this was possible as his limbs continued to twitch with pleasure. He rolled his hips against Vernon’s, begging for more. 

“Yeah,” Vernon murmured, his voice rough with arousal. “You love this, don’t you? Love that you’re round with me.

Iorveth shivered, giving himself away. He clenched around Vernon again, fingers still stroking over the bulge in his stomach. “How?” he asked hoarsely.

“Magic potion,” Vernon admitted with a grin. “I thought you might like it.”

Iorveth’s breath hitched. Vernon went and got a potion just because he thought Iorveth might like it? That was… that made him feel…

He shuddered, clenching around the fullness inside him. “Fuck, Vernon. I – yes. I – I like it. A lot.”

Vernon shuddered, rocking against him even as his cock softened inside Iorveth.

Iorveth bit his lip, forcing himself to ask, “can you stay?” His voice was quiet, but Vernon clearly heard, tilting his head.

“Stay?”

Iorveth flushed, ears hot. “In – inside me. For a while?”

Vernon moaned lowly. “Fuck, yeah, of course I can. I – yeah. Gods, do you know how often I’ve dreamed of you warming my cock?” He wrapped his arms around Iorveth and pulled him away from the wall, pivoting around and sitting down until Iorveth found himself straddling Vernon in one of their dining chairs. 

He clenched around Vernon, whining softly. “I wanna – I wanna stay full of you. Fuck, I want more.”

Vernon’s cock twitched. “Yeah? I – I could, I mean.” He bit his lip and Iorveth reached out to free his bottom lip with a thumb. Vernon sucked on the tip of his thumb for a moment, eyes falling closed. Then he said, “I can’t come again. But I can – I, that is–”

Iorveth cupped Vernon’s face, swiping his thumbs under Vernon’s eyes until he opened them. “Yeah?” Iorveth encouraged softly.

“Icanfillyouanotherway,” Vernon said in a rush. 

Iorveth blinked, not catching that at all. “What?”

“I can – I could–” Vernon’s hips squirmed and Iorveth could feel himself leaking around Vernon’s half hard cock. “I could give you more. Differently.”

Iorveth frowned, his brain slow and floaty enough that parsing implications was decidedly difficult. “How?”

“I – uh. I need to go,” Vernon said, shifting in the seat. Each movement drove the thought out of Iorveth’s head again. “Triss warned that the potion was a diuretic, but I, um. Oh fuck, I really need to go. And I could – I mean, if you wanted–”

Iorveth gave up trying to catch up with the wave of words, focusing instead on the fact that Vernon seemed to be saying he could give Iorveth more, fill him further, make him rounder with  _ Vernon. _

“Yes,” he whimpered, clenching around Vernon.

“Yeah?”

“Fill me up, Vernon,” Iorveth murmured, meeting Vernon’s gaze directly. 

Roche’s eyes were wide and dark, pupils overtaking the irises. He shuddered at Iorveth’s words, and his cock pulsed, leaking something warm that filled Iorveth further.

“Oh,” Iorveth gasped, throwing his head back and rolling his hips down. He hadn’t been aware that this was something he wanted, but the idea of being full of literally everything Vernon could give him was arousing enough that he had to reach down and thumb his clit. “Yes. Fuck, more, yes.”

* * *

Roche moaned, letting go, and at first it was a relief, the fullness of his bladder becoming less pressing. But the way that Iorveth trembled around him, gasping as if overcome with pleasure, had blood rushing to his cock, keeping him half hard. The more aroused he got, the harder it was to let go, and he had to push, had to will himself to give everything he could to Iorveth.

His thighs were wet, from Iorveth’s orgasms, from the mess that leaked out of Iorveth’s cunt, from what he was doing now, and somehow that made it more erotic, that they were making such a mess, that Iorveth  _ wanted _ to be made a mess of. 

“Next time,” Roche whispered, “next time I’ll keep you on my cock all day long, fill you up any time I need to.”

Iorveth whimpered, fingering his clit and clenching around Roche. 

“Bet I could get a magic potion that lets me come more than once, just for you,” Roche murmured. “Come again and again and again, until you’re so full you’re fit to burst.”

Iorveth shuddered, “Vernon.”

He’d been so sure that he couldn’t come again, but as Iorveth shivered and clenched around him, he felt another orgasm building. He shifted, rolling his hips up into Iorveth’s body, chasing that high not for himself, but to fill Iorveth  _ even more. _

“Vernon,” Iorveth moaned. 

“I wanna,” Roche murmured, eyes falling half closed, even as he struggled to keep watching Iorveth writhe in his lap, “wanna give you everything, darling.”

Iorveth whimpered, curling forward to kiss him desperately. “You do,” the elf whispered against his lips, clutching at his hair. “Vernon–”

Roche slid his hand up Iorveth’s back, pulling Iorveth closer. “‘m gonna–”

Iorveth used his hair to pull him up until their eyes could meet. “Give me everything you have, Vernon,” Iorveth demanded, and Roche could do nothing except obey.

As white hot pleasure washed through his body, he became vaguely aware of Iorveth clenching around him and coming again, but mostly, he noticed the way that Iorveth kept stroking his face and kissing across his cheeks.

Some time later, Roche’s eyes fluttered open to see Iorveth staring down at his distended belly with something soft in his gaze. 

“Y’okay?” Roche slurred, rubbing up and down Iorveth’s spine.

Iorveth laughed softly. “Okay? I’m – Vernon, I’m wonderful. I – thank you. For–” He cupped his hands around his belly worshipfully.

“Always,” Roche promised. “If – um. If you want,” he struggled to form the words with his pleasure-hazy tongue, “you could. Um. I mean, probably not for too long, just in case, but…”

“Vernon, what are you talking about?” Iorveth asked, exasperation and affection so clear in his expression that Roche had to kiss him.

After Iorveth was dazed and rumpled, Roche pulled back and reached for his pockets, grimacing at the mess they’d created. “I,” he cleared his throat, pulling out a simple glass plug with flowers on it that he’d bought specially for Iorveth, “I thought if you liked it, you might like, um,” he gestured vaguely with the plug, unsure how to express  _ I’d really like to see you round with me for a while. And I’m pretty sure you’d like it too. _

Iorveth smiled softly at him. “You really planned this.” Roche flushed, but Iorveth just kissed him again. “Yes. Keep me plugged and full of you.”

Roche shuddered and they shifted until he could slip out and push the wide base of the plug into Iorveth’s cunt. Iorveth clenched around it, humming low in his throat and stroking his stomach.

They just sat there for a while, enjoying the lasitude that came after a really good fuck, but eventually, the mess had to be dealt with. 

“We should clean up,” Roche groaned, not moving in the slightest.

“Can’t,” Iorveth said, far too self satisfied for Roche  _ not _ to be suspicious. “I’m an invalid. Too big.” His cheeks blushed red as he spoke, but he sounded so very  _ pleased _ that Roche had to kiss him again, bringing his own hand down to stroke the dome of Iorveth’s stomach. 

“Mm, you’ll have to get off of me, then.”

Iorveth pouted, sighing as if he were personally put out by the statement. “Fine. But only if you fill the bathtub too.”

Roche snorted. “I live to serve,” he promised, kissing Iorveth’s forehead with a half-smile on his face.

Iorveth turned into him, wrapping arms around his shoulders and burying a cold nose in his neck. “Thank you,” Iorveth murmured again, and Roche laced his fingers through Iorveth’s hair, smile growing. 

Eventually, they would move and start the long, probably arduous task of cleaning up. But for now… for now, they could just enjoy each other.


End file.
